charmed_halliwell_generationfandomcom-20200215-history
Wyatt Halliwell
"You are safe, you are loved, and you are wise." - Piper to Wyatt on the day of his birth. Wyatt Matthew Halliwell is the firstborn child of the next generation of Charmed witches as well as the firstborn son of Charmed One; Piper Halliwell and then whitelighter; Leo Wyatt. He is the older brother of Chris and Melinda Halliwell and the oldest nephew of Prue and Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews. Prophesied as the Twice Blessed child, Wyatt is believed to be the most powerful good witch the world has ever seen with a multitude of different powers and abilities mostly down to his ability of empathic mimicry as well as his powers of different forms of telekinesis. Like several of his cousins, Wyatt is a witchlighter with him being the second part-witch/part whitelighter in the world. Additionally, Wyatt possesses the basic powers of a witch; the ability to cast spells, brew potions, and scry for lost objects or people. With his abilities and as the oldest Wyatt is seen as being a natural born leader to the new generation of Charmed children, and fiercely protective of his younger siblings and cousins. Wyatt, at sixteen years old, is currently a high school student at Washington high school were he is involved in a host of extra-curricular activities though he expresses a need to eventually go on to study medicine and become a doctor like his father had once perused in another life. Wyatt is part of the Warren family line of witches dating back to the 16th century and beginning with Melinda Warren. History Pre-Birth In 1999, Piper and her sisters traveled to 2010 in order to save Phoebe, it was during this time that Piper discovered that in the future she would have a little girl Melinda with Leo. After returning it renewed her hope that she would one day have a marriage and child with her whitelighter despite the elders. After the death of her sister Prue, Piper and Leo began trying to have a baby with Paige helping them to see if it was a good idea with a fake baby however it never seemed to happen and later Piper found that it may be impossible if not difficult for her to be able to conceive a child due to her being a witch. After defeating the source of all evil, the Angel of Destiny came to the Charmed Ones and offered them the chance of a normal life, the sisters decided to stay as the Charmed ones though Piper was determined to give up her powers after many failed attempts at trying to get pregnant leading her to believe that she might never be able to have children, but after accepting her destiny was not yet finished the Angel of Destiny revealed to the Charmed ones of Piper's pregnancy though it was her sisters that discovered her pregnancy first. The pregnancy however was not easy. Aside from the problems of a mortal pregnancy, Piper's powers became uncontrollable and she often burped orbs. This was all caused by the growing powers of the baby she was carrying, whom the family believed to be a girl, who also swapped the powers of his parents when they had a fight, so that they could walk a mile in each other's shoes, being able to heal and shield his mother from inside the womb (something that massively irritates his younger brother Chris) and has also been able to summon his Grams' and making her corporeal all of which made her practically invincible to a worried family. Invincible as she temporarily was, Piper was still vulnerable to diseases. During her third trimester, Piper was diagnosed with Toxemia. The doctor said the treatment involved a no-salt diet, no stress and lots of bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy. The next day, Phoebe, Paige and Leo discover that magic has disappeared from the world. As it turns out, a prophecy made long ago is about to come true: the birth of the Twice-Blessed Child. Piper gave birth to her son, Wyatt Halliwell, on the dining room table on the same night. Wyatt came in a swirl of orbs, much to the surprise of everyone. However, everyone was under the impression that Piper and Leo's child would be a girl, and thus it was an even bigger surprise to see Mr. Winkie ''between the legs, as Phoebe had put it. '''Early Life' Wyatt Halliwell was born on February 2, 2003 to Warren witch and Charmed One; Piper Halliwell and then whitelighter; Leo Wyatt in the Halliwell Manor with Piper having gone into labor on the day of the Wiccan Festival of Lights, or Imbolc which coincidentally was the same day as the Aurora Borealis; a day of no magic. With the knowledge of the ancient prophecy of the Twice-Blessed Child, the entire magical community believed that this special child was Piper's, and during the labor the sisters and Victor were all nearly killed by demons Cronyn and Doris, whom wanted to take Wyatt, then believed to be Melinda, however were vanquished and then Phoebe and Paige carefully delivered the baby, and were surprised to find he was a boy. Due to having believed him to be a girl, the family struggled to find a name for little Wyatt but after an attempted kidnapping Piper finally named her son; Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, after both her husband and her sister Paige whom had both protected Wyatt from his first attempt at being kidnapped. Grams was also one of the many astonished to discover that her great-grandchild was a boy as males had never been born into the Warren family. However, she eventually got over her bitterness towards men and accepted the child into the family and performed his Wiccaning. Appearance Wyatt is a very attractive Californian teen, with a very masculine appeal to both sexes. * Hair: Wyatt has thick golden curly blonde hair, that he has inherited from his father, and is the only one of the cousins with blonde hair. As a child, he tended to grow his hair out however now as a teenager he has decided to keep a short cut and clean shave though when in disguise Wyatt's blonde hair is grown out and has stubble on his face which was how he looked when he went dark side. * Appearance: In terms of appearance, Wyatt is a stereotypical Californian, which makes the girls go wild for him, and looks just like his Dad however he has inherited his mother's oval shaped light brown eyes, which seem to change shade depending on his mood. He is the tallest of the Halliwell cousins at 6'2" and weighing at around 180lbs due to his muscular and athletic physique, making him the most buff out of the cousins too. On his fifteenth birthday, against his mother's orders, Wyatt got a couple of tattoos, such as a tattoo of the Triquettra, the family symbol, on his left breast over his heart and he also has another tattoo, in a figure eight of the initials CPH and PHM for his brother and sister on his inner right wrist. * Wardrobe: Wyatt often chooses to wear a more relaxed yet put together style. Due to being a high school jock, he often wears tracksuits and sports gear. Wyatt often wears a pair of name-brand jeans, with a large range of v-necks, t-shirts and jumpers, his school leatherman jacket and either a pair of boots or sneakers however when he needs to he tends to wear suits or a nice shirt and dress pants. Wyatt also owns a pair of dog tags, with his family engraved on it, and a silver watch. Personality Wyatt seems to exhibit a very optimistic view on the world, a trait that he learned from his mother (something that his Aunt Paige always found funny). Like his aunt Phoebe, he seems to suffer from an inability to tell the truth but the pair also share a similar darkness that they often have to struggle with however the love they have for their family always brings them back. However despite his optimistic attitude, Wyatt can be outright intimidating and aggressive when someone is threatening the people he cares about and will be merciless in battle, a trait he often uses when playing football. As the oldest of the Halliwell cousins, Wyatt has shown impressive leadership skills with him easily taking charge, and becoming a paternal voice of reason especially when it is deemed necessary. He is also shown to have the Halliwell familiar traits of stubbornness and sarcasm, but despite this he also shows some traits of a whitelighter, with him not forcing a fight unless he has too. He is also extremely overprotective of his family, especially his little brother Chris, and hates it when they go demon hunting - for he fears they will be hurt or killed just like their parents. Wyatt tends to be a very kind, caring, and gentle person. He is also very responsible and loving though he can be bossy and is often far to worried and protective in the opinions of some. When it comes to love, Wyatt is the kind of guy who has had an uncountable number of relationships, but remains faithful to his true love. He is very sincere if not a bit egotistical about some of his achievements and his strength. Wyatt is very honest and is hard for him to hold back his feeling. Despite being very intimidating, he shows his emotions easily. Powers and Abilities Active Powers * Telekinetic orbing: The ability to teleport objects through the use of orbs. Although Wyatt has two forms of telekinesis, it is this form that he uses the most and is probably his most powerful ability with him having been trained in this ability by his Aunt Paige, Wyatt has become a master at it and has even been able to access deviation which is the ability to send a power back at his opponent. * Telekinesis: The ability to move object and individuals by using your mind. Although Wyatt has two forms of telekinesis, it is this form that he uses the least, though this may be because it takes more concentration than the other form. Through this ability he is also able to crush things. * Force field: The ability to create a protective bubble of deflecting energy. This is an ability that Wyatt has been using from inside the womb and is seen as his most effective abilities with him often using it to protect both his family and himself. Due to his training with this ability, Wyatt can now use it to span as far as the whole manor, though it takes a lot of energy from him. * Conjuring: The ability to instantly create matter from nothing. Having once used this ability to conjure a dragon out of a television, Wyatt has fought to have enough control with his ability though it is never easy and does sometimes go out of control causing the cleaners to be brought in more than once. * Projection: The ability to project a desire to reality. It is channeled through imagination, high levels of emotions, and the will to make things happen. With his Empathic mimicry, Wyatt has been able to access a hole host of abilities which had once lead people to believe that he already had those abilities and yet there are some abilities that he is unable to access as they are special to his cousins. Due to the nature of this ability, Wyatt has received a lot of training in it from his Aunt Billie. * Combustive orbs: The ability to speed up molecules to the point that they explode in orbs. Having first used this ability to save his mother from a dragon he had conjured, Wyatt is shown to have great control with this ability with it being very similar to his mother's molecular combustion powers, Wyatt had a lot of his training in this ability from his mother; Piper. * Power swapping: The ability to swap the powers of two individuals. This is an ability that Wyatt has that is the least developed despite him having first used it from inside the womb when he swapped his parents powers while they were arguing and also when he managed to swap Kat and Trish's powers. * Empathic mimicry: The ability to mimic the powers of others, acquiring powers simply by being near someone and being able to maintain the use of this ability. Along with his powers of projection, Wyatt has been able to access other abilities and through this ability has been able to keep them although there are some abilities that Wyatt is unable to obtain as they are special to the cousins. Whitelighter Powers * Orbing: The ability to teleport oneself from one place to another with the use of orbs. Wyatt has been using this ability forever with it being one of his main sources of transport. * Remote Orbing: The ability to orb other people from one place to another. * Healing: The ability to heal the injuries and wounds of others. For as long as he can remember, Wyatt has had the ability to heal, and according to his mother had this ability from inside the womb, much to the irritation of his little brother Chris, whom still can't heal. * Sensing: The ability to locate charges as well as the family. * Cloaking: The ability to hide yourself or someone magically from others. * Glamouring: The ability to change one's appearance into the form of another. * Hovering: The ability to rise a few feet in the air with or without the use of orbs. * Photokinesis: The ability of create and manipulating light. * Omnilingualism: The ability to understand, speak, and read any language that his charges speak, without training in it. With this ability Wyatt his managed to teach himself to speak both French and Spanish almost fluently helping him with at least language in school. Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and preform rituals. Unlike his potion skills, Wyatt is very good and creative skills when it comes to spells and rituals with him having a similar liking to his Phoebe with his skills in potions although he knows that his skills lie with his powers in all witch things. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. When it comes to potion making, Wyatt is seen as an evil force due to his lack of potion skills. Despite being a witch, it seems that the only ability he doesn't have is the ability of potion making with him able to disintegrate water let alone anything else. * Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, map and other tools. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with people who have died. Other Powers * Power of Twelve: As the son of a Charmed One, Wyatt has inherited some Charmed abilities with him having a unique connection with his cousins making him able to sense them, hear their thoughts, and even some of their emotions. Through their shared bond as cousins, the power of twelve are able to talk and communicate with one another on a different level such as the power of the Charmed Ones. ** Bond: The ability to connect with someone on an impressive scale; being able to sense thoughts, emotions, pain and all other things. Wyatt has this special connection with his little brother; Chris, though it is not truly known how and why the Halliwell brothers share this bond, it is known that they do with Wyatt having been the first to know about Chris' powers and with Chris at just two and having just received his powers, being able to remote orb Wyatt back to safety. * High Resistance: The ability to be more resilient to powers that could be potentially lethal. * Advanced Combat: As a witch, Wyatt has been taught hand to hand combat with him having been trained in fighting by his Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Henry. * Temporary Powers: Over the course of his life, Wyatt has temporarily gained many abilities after being transformed or having had his powers swapped with other beings. Professional Life * School Student: Wyatt is a junior student at Washington High school in San Francisco, California. While in school, he tends to struggle a bit when it comes to the academic side despite him wanting to be doctor like his father, however while he isn't the smartest student in the world, he is an athletic student with Wyatt being the star quarterback of the Washington Eagles Varsity football team, and due to his father's love of baseball, had also joined the baseball team as well as the wrestling team. With his love of sports, Wyatt is hoping to at least get an athletic scholarship in university. Although he is not academically inclined he is taking on tutors, and maintaining a 3.6gpa though after meeting his Aunt Prue and his new cousins, he has since been getting tutored by his younger cousin; Charlie. To help improve his college applications Wyatt has also become the sophomore class president, having been the freshman class president the year previous. Romantic Life Kaylee Turner After the death of his parents, and having broken up with Lucy, Wyatt found himself becoming attracted to a new girl in school; Kaylee Turner, though Kaylee having been forced to move to San Francisco by her father refused to give him the time of day thinking he was just a stupid jock. Over the course of two months he begins to wear her down, and she discovers the truth about him although it isn't until Wyatt receives his first non family charge that the two realize how much they have in common and just how many secrets they were keeping as his new charge is Kaylee; a half-witch. The two then begin to accept one another and while at Wyatt's house Parker reveals to Kaylee that she is destined to be with Wyatt. Other relationships * Emily Anderson: Wyatt had his very first relationship at fourteen years old with his best friend; Emily Anderson, a psychic witch whom he first met when he was living in magic school just before the birth of his little brother and then later went to his high school. With the two of them having met as toddlers, it was almost inevitable that they would one day develop a relationship though as the relationship went on they realized that they suited each other best as friends especially as Emily had started to develop feelings for Wyatt's friend Mike Morris whom Wyatt approved of. * Kayla Roberts, Erica Smith, Bridget Mann, Toni Dolton: After his relationship with Emily ended Wyatt started dating a whole host of other girls all of which didn't really last as none of them seemed to understand his hectic lifestyle nor did they understand the care and attention that he gave to his family with each of them dumping him and him having dumped Bridget for some things she said against Chris. * Lucy Devlin: Before his relationship with Kaylee began, Wyatt had been dating Lucy Devlin. Set up together by Will and Mike, Wyatt and Lucy struggled in the beginning to find their place together but later found an intimate relationship with Lucy having been his first. The pair dated for six months up until the death of his parents, and when Wyatt realized with Parker's help that although Lucy was a great girl she was not the one for him. Etymology * Wyatt: Derived from the English surname that originates from the Anglo-French name “Wyot” and the French name “Guyot” meaning “little guy,” which is a combination of the name “Guy” meaning “a guide” or “a leader” and the diminutive suffix “ot.” Alternatively, Wyatt may stem from the Old English “wig” meaning "war" and “heard” meaning "brave" or “hardy.” * Halliwell: Derived from any of the several places named with the Old English pre 7th Century elements "halig" meaning "holy", plus "well(a)", a well or spring. These places include Halliwell in Lancashire, recorded as Haliwell circa 1200; Holwell in Dorset and Oxfordshire appearing respectively as Halegewelle and Haliwelle in the Domesday Book of 1086; Halwell and Halwill in Devonshire, recorded as Halgewilla in 1086, and Holywell in Northumberland, Kent, Cambridgeshire and Cornwall. Trivia * Wyatt is the oldest son and cousin out of the next generation. * Wyatt's full name consists of last names; with him being named after his father Leo Wyatt and his Aunt Paige Matthews. His Aunt Phoebe suggested calling him "Potter", something Leo felt the need to veto. * Wyatt is the godson of Paige Matthews, his namesake and Daryl Morris. * According to Piper, Wyatt was six weeks early. * Wyatt is one of a few witches to have been able to use power from inside the womb with him showing powers of healing and his shield as well as much more something Chris is jealous of as he did not. * Growing up Wyatt's favorite toy was his stuffed teddy bear, Wuvey, whom he still has. * Wyatt has a huge fear of heights, with him unable to go near the Golden Gate bridge.